One of the roots of
\[ax^3 + 3x^2 + bx - 65 = 0,\]is $-2 - 3i,$ where $a$ and $b$ are real numbers.  Find the real root of this cubic polynomial.
Answer: Since $-2 - 3i$ is a root
\[a (-2 - 3i)^3 + 3 (-2 - 3i)^2 + b (-2 - 3i) - 65 = 0.\]Expanding, we get
\[(-80 + 46a - 2b) + (36 - 9a - 3b)i = 0.\]Then $-80 + 46a - 2b = 0$ and $36 - 9a - 3b = 0.$  Solving, we find $a = 2$ and $b = 6.$

The cubic polynomial is then $2x^3 + 3x^2 + 6x - 65 = 0,$ which factors as $(2x - 5)(x^2 + 4x + 13) = 0.$  Therefore, the real root is $\boxed{\frac{5}{2}}.$